Personality
by awesomeninja3
Summary: gray is a complicated person with an intricate personality but what if he could talk to them directely and bring them into physical life with their own magics. this is a collab of two people we hope you like this thank you thomas sanders for the inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Gray Fullbuster, and I'm a member of Fairy Tail and an ice mage. I also have a magic that isn't widely known . It's called personality magic it can project facets of my personality into physical forms but they can sometimes be really annoying. i also have the ability to see others personalities and to be honest it's quite funny.

Let me introduce my personality to you. where do we start lets start with my heart he is contientousness or morality but his name is patton.

Patton: AHHHH oh my goodness so good to meet you i'm dad!

Gray: No your'e not

Uugh, anyways this is my creativity his name is egorin. He reperesents my hopes deams and love for shows and theatre.

Egorin: hello fair citizens and you nerds

Patton: hi

Gray: yep that's my ego alright

Egorin: and by the way it's prince egorin

Gray: no it's not

Egorin: mmm yes it is

okay let's just continue theres also Logan. He is logic.

Logan: Greetings gray what to what do we asist you.

Gray: You don't have to be so formal man

Logan: Well it is my job as logic to use correct vocadulary and grammar.

Gray: Whatever, I feel like I'm forgetting someone.

Anxiele: Did I hear someone say forget.

Gray: Oh you, please welcome my anxiety.

Egorin: yes my good old friend.

Anxiele:can you like chill, for at least one second.

Egorin: I'm the prince, you should treat me as so you commoner and i think you mean to say i need to _be more chill_

Gray: again i say they are very annoying sometimes

anyway this is my personallity and mgic I also have the abilty to see other peoples personalities interact and can change their emotions in ways. Of course I don't use it in the guild only on solo missions cana, gramps, laxus, macao and wakaba know of them as well but i don't know how the others will react to this but still.

The latest mission we did was about a month ago it was really intense uhm logan can you tell them the story

logan: of course i'd be glad to assist you.

our job was to stop a ship and crew carrying illegal magical enhancing plants and selling them. during the mission we were all assigned roles. I was taking on the guards and driver of the ship patton and egorin were taking care of the the workers on the ship and making sure the plants are frozen while anxiele was taking on the head and core members of the operation.

Anxiele: i managed to take them out and convince the head to turn in eventually

Logan: you poisoned them and put a scythe to his neck he was begging for you not to kill him anxiety.

Anxiele:i never said i didn't do that though.

 **author's note : we use the parenthesies when it's the personalities talking to each other or when they are talking with gray. when it's person to person i'll use quotation**


	2. darker moments

Personality magic is great; really it is but there are also some downsides to it.

You see there are always four main parts of you that are shown more than the rest. For me it's my logic,creativity, emotions and anxiety. But there are some sides of you that you don't usually see or those you don't want to have but their always there.

one of my "darker sides" are my depression his name is tristan. He, keeps me down alot but for a good reason y'know I can't help but to feel some sympathy for him.

Another one is stubborness his name is arnost. He keeps me grounded until I have to back down. He's though that's for sure

I have more sides to me of course but enough about me. Everyone else has these "facets" with their own powers , heck even briar from avatar had a dark magic version of it.

Not all personality magic mages are as good and stable as I am with mine it's hard to explain.

Lucas: maybe I will be able to explain. This magic is similar to celestial spirit magic in a sense that you need a good connection with your magic. As well as a good handle on your emotions and your personality.

Lucas: but the contrast between celestial magic and personality magic are greater. This magic is weaker to telepathic magic also. Those that have this magic and treat their "facets" in a rude and inhuman matter are only making themselves feel worse. These are people but their still parts of themselves. So let's say someone is treating their creative side badly the effect of that makes the person unable to spur up any creative thought. Even the dark sides are essential to the being and their personality. We are summoned like celestial spirits but are parts of a whole entity.

pythos: he's right. this magic makes parts of you visible people and that's something very fickle. we always need to e careful.

* * *

 **AN: yes this chapter is short I will try to make the chapters longer but this is just an explanation of how the magic works. in later chapter we will get into the story. also yes I changed their names from logan and patton to luke and pythos**


End file.
